


What kind of milk were you? (Not a full glass, that's for sure.)

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: CasualTagScroller, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Multi, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What kind of milk are you.
Kudos: 17
Collections: Anonymous





	What kind of milk were you? (Not a full glass, that's for sure.)

_What kind of milk were you?_

If you had to ask Jschlatt whether the glass had been half empty, half full, 50 50, and everything else that went if that. He'd simply say it's a glass of water and why should he care. He's just a man having fun with his friends, or at-least he thought they were until they all went feral against him. The perks of living with fifteen different hybrids was amazing, totally. But otherwise, he was like any other passive mob-hybrid, working a job at the constant risk of a wolf mob or person hopping on you and eating you in the middle of an alley-way. He was under constant pressure from his peers, he never did realise how cruel he had been to his own employees.

_What kind of life did you live through?_

Schlatt looked at boss up and down, his hoof-tipped hands flipped him off before setting the resignation letter on his desk and stomping out. He was done with his boss' desperate work that he made him do. Going out to grab food for him, and then while he was gone would be talked bad about behind his back. He was surprised nobody attacked him, he was basically surrounded on all ends by neutral and hostile mobs. Even passive mob hybrids didn't like him too much, saying he was too young to have a child, and always intruding in on who he had the child with. Conspiring behind his back that he adopted his child, and why his child's mother left.

_Did you know love?_

Schlatt held his child tightly, he never knew he would actually find himself in this situation. He had a friend named Phil, he was 29 and already had 3 children. And though he generally didn't want to just give away his child like this, it was almost necessary. He'd say it started out with one hybrid following him, and though he didn't know how many there were now following them, he hoped that they'd spare the child wrapped up tightly in his arms and attack himself instead. He knew he was close, he was so close, the home buried in the woods was barely a few minutes away. He could hear one of the hybrids crawling behind the item he was buried against, before he could do anything, a more tame version of the monsters chasing him. A dog hybrid, he nudged at his arm with a slight push, but not enough to scare him enough to make him bleat. He recognised him almost immediately, he listened closely to what the other had to say. **"I can hold them off temporarily. You go leave Tubbs in-front of Phil's house."** Schlatt gave a nod, he gave the dog a hug before quickly running off, his hoofed feet almost silent as he scattered. He heard after a few minutes the sound of paws against grass behind him. He simply knocked twice on Phil's doorstep, more tired than he had ever been in his life, more tired than he had ever been after a fight. He knocked harder and heard the lights turn on, his ears perked up, before long he hadn't much of a chance to really run. He'd hoped Phil hadn't needed to see that.

_Will you rest in peace?_

He wasn't too young anymore, Tubbo had grown up and Tubbo's friend sat with someone over his should, almost begging him to rid his last life. His body felt uncomfortable, his face was almost shiny, glistening with sweat. Yet without a chance for the others to say a thing, he interrupted the moment, a butter-knife slicing the tension **"Does anybody else smell toast?"** He jolted for a moment before collapsing onto the item behind him.

_Did you have a family?_

If you had to ask Jschlatt whether the glass had been half empty, half full, 50 50, and everything else that went with that. He'd simply say it's a glass of water and why should he care. If you were to ask Ghostbur Soot whether the glass was half empty, half full, 5050, and everything else that went with that. He'd give you an entire explanation on why the glass could be any one of them, but would choose that the glass was half-full. 

_How was the view on the shelf? Did you believe in yourself?_

Jschlatt was no more, the only remnant of him was the land he left behind, and even that was destroyed. He barely played a role, his spot in the history books was on the wrong side, he accepted this role into his life as soon as he was elected; kicking out Tommy and Wilbur almost hurt him, somewhere deep inside his selfish heart.

_**What kind of milk were YOU?** _

Schlatt observed as Tommy passed through his body, it was rarely startling at this point. If he started counting, it'd be too many times and he'd have a tally on every room in Techno's retirement home. He was currently condescending Tommy, knowing perfectly well that nobody could hear or see him. It, however, didn't take long for Tommy to tug on Techno's robe and say "Don't you hear Schlatt's voice? It's really quiet in my ears." a small pause, Techno gave a slight glance at Tommy before excusing it easily, "You're imagining things Tommy." "mmh, probably."

**_What kind of life did YOU live through?_ **

You could say he was a bit of a mean person. That was an under-estimation, but this is a school-site I'm typing this on, I'll get booted if I say anything worse than that. He was a prickly cacti that grew like chorus fruit. He had just finished bullying Ghostbur for the fifth time today, it was quite fun being dead. He wanted to be like that forever.

**_Did YOUR life drip rich with calcium?_ **

Forever was a long time, maybe. Maybe forever didn't exist.

_**Did they laugh at YOU?** _

Forever doesn't exist. He learned that quickly when he was in that damned state. A stained blue-yellow turtleneck, pantyhose like pants. A red beanie stretching tightly against his hair, two small horns peeking from underneath the red material. _"The fuck?"_

**_Or did YOU laugh with them?_ **

Jschlatt was almost ready to tear this high-pitched ghost to shreds, he heard protein powder, he's gonna find protein powder. He slapped the ghost's internal mind as he took control back of the body, a small shocked noise leaving the young ghost. _"Did somebody say protein powder?"_

**_Dairy beloved, your days are gone._ **

Time passed, possibly too much time. Living in purgatory was more like living in hell. Sometimes he'd been brkugh into Wilbur's mind, and other times he'd be playing cards with Mexican Dream. The stereotypical man almost always found a way to piss him off, and Able Sisters combined with Mother Mother was the last strand in his fragile brain.

**The grocery list goes on.**


End file.
